kamenridergaimfandomcom-20200216-history
Brothers' End! Zangetsu vs. Zangetsu Shin!
is the thirty-sixth episode of Kamen Rider Gaim. Synopsis As Mitsuzane/Zangetsu Shin is about to kill Kouta, Takatora appears and stops him, revealing the two's relationship as brothers to Kouta. Later, the fight of the two brothers begins as Takatora returns as Zangetsu to fight Mitsuzane. Plot With Mitsuzane as Zangetsu Shin canceling Kouta's transformation, Takatora intervenes to dissuade Mitsuzane from siding with the Over Lords. Kaito also attempts to aid Kouta, but is attacked by Redyue and is affected by flora growing on his wound. Kouta explains to the rest at Team Gaim's hangout about Mitsuzane's betrayal with Mai in disbelief, believing that Mitsuzane lied to everyone so that he could be their friends. During this chat, Takatora learns what happened of Yggdrasill after Ryoma usurped it. He forgives Yoko and goes to find Kouta, telling him of his origins with Mitsuzane and how he had to raise him alone, much like how Akira Kazuraba had to raise Kouta alone. Takatora, believing if he was more like Kouta, Mitsuzane wouldn't have become the way he is. Entering the abandoned Kureshima residence, he regains the Sengoku Driver and Melon Lockseed. Meanwhile, Redyue toys with Mitsuzane telling him that killing the people you trust me and betraying their trust is an exciting feeling. Mitsuzane is prompted by Takatora on the Yggdrasill Mainframe to meet with him. Kouta, searching for Takatora, is unable to find him and can't initiate their plan to save the captured citizens of Zawame. Takatora tells Mitsuzane that he is his shadow and that all the mistakes he made is reflected on Mitsuzane's mistakes. Takatora and Mitsuzane both transform and the fight ensues. Kouta finds Redyue and realizes that Redyue is manipulating Mitsuzane. Injuring Redyue, Kouta unleashes Kiwami Arms and overpowers her to the point where she realizes that he's becoming an Over Lord and that Kouta possesses the powers of the Fruit of Knowledge and retreats. Flashing back to the Kureshima Brothers, Takatora has the upper hand against Mitsuzane, but ultimately loses when he hesistates for a split second allowing himself to be slashed at a point-blank range with a Melon Energy Squash. His Sengoku Driver falls into the bush as Takatora's helmet starts to shatter as he falls into the sea. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : KANON * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Lockseeds *'Lock Used:' **Gaim: ***Orange (once in DJ Gun), Kachidoki, Kiwami **Zangetsu: *** Melon **Zangetsu Shin: ***Melon Energy *'Arms Change:' **Gaim: ***Orange Arms, Kachidoki Arms, Kiwami Arms ** Zangetsu: *** Melon Arms **Zangetsu Shin: *** Melon Energy Arms *'Weapons summoned in Kiwami Arms:' **Budou Ryuhou, Donkachi, Kiwi Gekirin, Kagematsu (upgraded), Banaspear, DJ Gun Notes *'Closing Screen Lockseed Collection:' **''''Kamen Rider: Zangetsu Shin **Lockseeds: LS-09 Budou, LS-10 Suika, LS-13 Kiwi, ELS-04 Melon Energy, LV-02 Rose Attacker *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside '' episode 19, . *This episode marks the true return of Kamen Rider Zangetsu since [[The Truth Behind the Christmas Game|the end of the Beat Riders Saga]], as the suit appeared in Episode 27 as part of a flashback. It also marks Takatora's first transformation since being betrayed as Zangetsu Shin in episode 28. *This episode marks the first time a first and second generation of the same rider physically appear and actually fight each other. *This is the first time original Zangetsu and Zangetsu Shin use a Drivers' finishing function, and the first time Mitsuzane as Zangetsu Shin uses the Sonic Arrow's finisher. *One of the quote from Kamen Rider Kabuto's Tsurugi Kamishiro can be heard during the Zangetsu vs. Zangetsu Shin battle: "nobles obliege" *While Takatora has no Sengoku Driver on and falls into the sea, his Zangetsu suit did not disinegrate until he was halfway down. **A different case, however, occurs in that whenever the Sengoku Driver is destroyed, the suit fades away instantaneously. This is also the same case with the Genesis Driver. In the light of this situation, Takatora's Sengoku Driver probably still functions. * This is the first episode that all four of the main Riders in the series (Kouta, Kaito, Micchy and Takatora) together appear in one scene. *Before Takatora falls into the sea, his helmet was broken and showed a part of his face, similar to Kazuma Kenzaki and Sakuya Tachibana from Kamen Rider Blade. 66efe9d1gw1ei2qavfqnxjYE20k00dcwf6.jpg Zangetsu_Helmet.png Errors *''to be added'' References